


Injuries

by FluoxetineHcl



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Kissing, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluoxetineHcl/pseuds/FluoxetineHcl
Summary: Cor was having a mission outside of the city, for three weeks, and you hadn’t seen him since. He kept saying that he was fine, without any scratch on his body, not any single tiniest wound he said.But, from email you got from your friend, you knew that today he was already in Insomnia, just visited the citadel’s infirmary, apparently wounded, was having some sutures from your fellow crownsguard medic, and guess, he didn’t tell you anything about his arrival.You were furious. But, at the same time you were extremely worried about his injuries.You didn’t think much when you dashed out from your house, threw yourself into your car, and drove to the citadel. You wanted to have a conversation with the marshal.- - -For #corweek day 6 prompt : Injuries - Secret Relationship
Relationships: Cor Leonis/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Cor Week 2020





	Injuries

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~ English is not my first language so you might find some weird grammar or vocab! But, still, I hope you can enjoy it! Happy reading!

Injuries - Secret Relationship

* * *

The sound of your high heels echoed throughout the hallway as you ran from the entrance hall to a certain infirmary where you were working at. You were a crownsguard medic, being assigned in the citadel to aid the injured crownsguardーif anyーin their training. Actually, today was supposed to be your day off. However, an email you got half an hour ago made you stop reading your favorite book and rushed to this place from your home.

[ I wished you were here. Oh the Six. Treating the marshal was scary!! As hell. It felt like he was going to kill me and not very happy that I was suturing his wounds! Good thing I could control my hands so they wouldn’t tremble too much. Ugh. I can't understand how you're sooo brave to offer yourself to treat him whenever you're here. ]

It was Ella, your fellow crownsguard medic who was also working in the citadel infirmary with you. She had no idea. No idea. That the reason why you were always offering yourself to treat that stern-and-scary marshal was because: First, you loved him. Second, he was your secret loverーand if this was being exposed, you wouldn’t be allowed to treat him again, surely.

At first, you were also like Ella and other medics, feeling intimidated by the icy blue eyes of Cor Leonis which pierced you with his gaze. But, when you treated him for the first time, you realized how beautiful those eyes were. You were trapped by him, by his charm, by his beauty. And since, you were very excited whenever he came to infirmary. Even though it was actually a mixed feeling. You didn’t want him to get injured. But, on the other hand, you would be very happy because you would have the chance to heal him and admire his eyes as you treated him.

Things happenedーredactedー, and finally you became his lover. You melted his cold heart. You made him vulnerable in front of you. And he said that he loved you.

But, unfortunately you couldn’t let the world know that you were his lover. One, you wouldn’t be able to heal him anymore if everyone knew that you were his lover. Another medic would be assigned for him, and the jealousy would kill you from inside. Second, you were half his age. For the Six’s sake. You didn’t want to ruin his reputation as marshal if the public knew that he had a special relationship with a woman who was twenty-year-ish younger than him.

Cor was having a mission outside of the city, for three weeks, and you hadn’t seen him since. He kept saying that he was fine, without any scratch on his body, not any single tiniest wound he said. But, today he was already in Insomnia, just visited the citadel’s infirmary, apparently wounded, having some sutures from your friend, and guess, he didn’t tell you anything about his arrival.

You were furious. But, at the same time you were extremely worried about his injuries. 

You didn’t think much when you dashed out from your house, threw yourself into your car, and drove here. You called Cor before you left. For a hundred times, maybe. And he didn’t pick up. That was why you quickly decided to visit him. Wherever he was now.

When Cor was in the citadel, you were sure that he wouldn’t go home right away. After his mission, he would always bury his head into a pile of documents. Paperwork. And, that was something he would do on the first visit to the citadel after any missions.

But, before going to his room, you decided to visit your beloved friend in infirmary. Looking for a certain information, while pretending that you forgot something there.

You peeked from the entrance, scanning the room to find that the man you were looking for was already leaving the infirmary. Obviously, the stern man wouldn't be leisurely spending his time in infirmary for long. Also, Ella sent you the message after she finished the suturing. Certainly, Cor had already left by the time you got her message.

You saw the young woman in her white uniform, sitting behind her desk with one hand holding a pen as she wrote something on her book. 

“Ella," you called.

The black haired woman raised her head, looking at you in surprise, "Hei? What are you doing here?"

"Ah. Um, I think I forgot something here," you walked inside, to the desk assigned for you next to her seat.

“You have a shift tomorrow and can’t wait to take them?”

“Well, something like that,” you sat on your chair, pretending to move some books and documents on your desk. “So, how’s the marshal?”

“The Six! That was scary!” Ella huffed, placing down her pen and turned her body to face you. “How could a man be so intimidating like that?”

"Right?" you chuckled, “So, how severe is his wound?”

“Not that bad. Three lines on the chest, ten, twelve, nine. Maybe clawed by a beast.”

“Left soon after you finished suturing?” you opened your drawer, still pretending to find something.

“Uh-huh.”

“Training room?”

“No, toward the entrance. Why are you so curious about him?”

Your hands stopped abruptly, surprised by your friend’s question. Glancing at her, you then spoke, while secretly praying that your voice wouldn't quiver, “Why do you think like that?”

“Instinct?”

You scoffed.

She then continued, “You know you can just read the report tomorrow, right?”

“Yes, of course,” you closed your drawer, locked it, then stood up. You already got the information you wanted. “Well, then. See you later, Ella.”

She frowned, seeing that your hands were still empty, "Found something you're looking for?"

"Nah… I'm gonna check somewhere else," you left your seat then walked to the entrance.

"What's it? Maybe I can help you."

You turned around your body as you reached the entrance to wave a hand at Ella, "No need. Thanks!" 

Smiling at her, you then advanced your way toward the main lobby where the elevators were. You were sure that Cor was in his office, and now you were going to see the marshal who didn’t tell you that he was already in Insomnia.

* * *

You arrived in front of a tall wooden door, 21st floor, west building. Sighing, you actually could just open the door and dash to his desk. However, you were now afraid if he was having a guest. Clarus? Gladiolus? Ignis? Or any crownsguard member? Surely you didn’t want them to wonder why a mere crownsguard medic opened the marshal’s door as she pleased. Today was indeed your day off, but it was still weekdays and in working hours. And that was also why Cor wouldn’t be in his house even though he must be exhausted from the _business trip._

You gulped, knocking the door three times then waiting for an answer, which you earned soon after you brought your hand away from the door.

"Come in."

_Oh the Six._ You really loved his hoarse voice, and you couldn’t wait to hear more of it.

As you opened the door, you saw the marshal behind his desk, one hand holding a pen which he used to write something on the paper. He was alone, and you were happy about that. Smiling in excitement, you shut the door and locked it before striding until you were only a foot away from his desk. Wait, no, you shouldn’t be smiling. Your purpose was to scold him because he hid things from you. But, well, you couldn’t lie that you were extremely happy seeing him after not being able to for weeks.

Cor was still busy writing, and he didn’t even bother to glance at you. You didn’t talk, and didn’t want to. You watched his beautiful hand moving, admiring the metacarpal bones which visibly formed beneath his tanned skin.

“So, what are you doing here?”

His question made you abruptly cease from admiring his hand and look at his face. Cor didn’t even lift his head as he asked you. And you pouted, not pleased by the way he chose his paperwork over taking a glance at you. The smile you made as you entered the room had disappeared, and now you were back in your annoyed mood.

You didn’t reply. Not until he looked at you, which finally he did after he put down his pen, and after you gave him silent treatment for a minute. Upon seeing your face, Cor sighed as he muttered your name, throwing his back to his chair backrest and gazing at you. 

"Look at who's coming back secretly with a nice gift?" Crossing your arms over your chest, you looked down at the marshal. Look down, something you rarely did to him since he was taller than you if he wasn't sitting behind his desk like this.

Cor averted his gaze for a second before looking back at you and said, “It’s your day off.”

“Then?” you're not impressed.

“And there’s something I need to do here, and I can’t go home yet. Certainly you don't want me to go to your home and let your parents wonder why the marshal asked their daughter on her holiday to heal him, right? And if your parents were not at home, I'm sure you also don't want anyone who works there to wonder why the marshal visited their youngest employer, right? That's… If you need any explanation why I don't ask you, who are supposed to have a day off today, to heal me. It's about efficiency.”

He was right, you couldn't expose your relationship with Cor to anyone. 

Also, it was really kind of him not to bother you on your day off. He knew how busy you were; working in the citadel infirmary at one time, in hospital five miles from the citadel at another time, and still needed to learn and practice your healing magic, and training in the crownsguard training room after your shift to prepare yourself for applying to be a field medic. Cor was just being considerate toward you, but you preferred to do some overtime work if it was for healing him. 

You sighed then walked to his chair since his desk was a hindrance between you. Cor turned his seat so he faced you, and you stopped two feet in front of him.

"Take off your shirt," you commanded.

"I'm still working, you can cast the healing spell on me later. And actually I prefer you not to work for free on your holiday, dear."

"But, I'm already here. So you want me to go home and accomplish nothing?" you scowled "And if you take your clothes now, we can do it quickly and I'll leave right away so I could return to my tedious holiday."

"It's not severe."

You already explained, but he still refused, which was enough to annoy you.

"Oh? Really?" you glared at him.

"Just a scratch… Really," Cor sighed, averting his eyes from you.

"You know you can't hide your wounds from me, Cor."

He looked back at you, and you stared at his eyes.

"I can slap your chest to find them."

Another sigh escaped his lips. "I believe you shouldn't harm anyone as your oath."

"I don't know if a mere slap from me can harm the strongest crownsguard in Lucis? Unless I knew where those wounds are, perhaps I could tell my hand to avoid slapping it."

You already raised your right hand and ready to slap his chest. Good thing Cor finally replied, you didn't actually want to hurt him, "Okay… Fine."

He then stood up, taking off his coat which revealed his short sleeve shirt. You absolutely loved the sight in front of you. Cor without his coat, only under his grey shirt, short-sleeves one, not too loose to hide his muscular chest, but not too tight. It fit him so well, and didn't hinder you to admire his well-built body. 

_No,_ you should focus yourself in 'to be not pleased' because of his act.

"I'm sure you owe me an apology," you said.

"From not telling you that I'm wounded and choose another medic to treat me instead?" Cor placed his coat on his chair, eyes still staring at you, though.

"And for lying to me a few seconds ago," you added.

He stopped moving for a moment before swiftly pulling up his clothes, letting you see his muscular torso which always made you drool. But, this time you saw the bandage on his skin, and you couldn't help but let the sadness engulf you.

It wasn't too severe, yes, for him. And you were glad that those were only three _scratches_ ーyou couldn't see it now, though, they were covered by the bandage _._ But then you were afraid. What if? What if in the future, it wouldn't only be mere scratches? What if it was a life-threatening one and you weren't there by his side to cast a healing spell which could only be used by youーand some women from your family as they were also witches blessed by healing power like you.

You took a deep breath, shutting your eyes and begging your head not to imagine the worst things that could happen to your lover. The heat stung your eyes, but you shouldn't cry. It would only burden him.

Remember, he rejected you many times before he finally accepted you as his lover because he was afraid that he'd die before you. 

But suddenly you sense his warmth. Cor caressed your cheek with his calloused palm, and his touch made you open your eyes and look at the blue eyes of him which were being glistened by the same sadness as the one that engulfed you.

"Sorry," he said, thumb rubbing the skin under your left eye.

"I'm worried," you murmured as you looked down, avoiding his gaze. At first, you were reluctant to say, but you couldn't hold your feelings after all.

Cor then whispered after planting a soft kiss on your head, "I'll tell you if it's bad… But it's not, dear. So there's no need to be worried."

You knew Cor just wanted to calm you down, but you couldn't. You just couldn't.

Taking a deep breath, you raised your head to look into his eyes. You placed your palm on the back of his hand that was caressing your cheek, feeling his warmth seeped into your skin. 

You sighed then spoke, "There's also a chance that it's bad. So bad you couldn't even call me, Cor. So, promise me, you'll tell me whenever you're injured. No matter how bad is that, no matter if that's just a tiny graze. Because… You know… There's also a chance that the one that will tell me if you were heavily injured is… other crownsguard… through the rumours… or… the news."

No one knew that you were Cor's lover, not even your best friend, Ella. So, chances are big that no one would even bother to tell you first when something happened to him. You were lucky that Ella was nervous and decided to tell her experience treating the marshal to you. But, what if it was another medic? You would never know that Cor had been sutured on his chest.

That was why you were worried about him. Worried as hell. And that was also why you were unhappy knowing he didn't tell you as soon as possible.

"Okay, I promise."

Hearing it, you smiled then gave a fleeting kiss on his lips before pulling yourself away and placed your hand above his wound. You closed your eyes, placed your hand above his wounds and began to cast a healing spell on him.

You weren't like the oracle who was capable of healing the starscourge. But, for unknown reasons, every woman in your family was blessed by healing power that could speed up the body's ability to recover from wounds. If it was just a small wound, it could be healed instantly. If it was a bit severe, it would still take time, but at least it was faster than without one. Wounds that took months to be healed, only needed weeks. And the one that takes weeks to be healed, only needed days. 

Unfortunately, it could only be used for physical wounds like this. That was why mostly the healer from your family joined the crownsguard medic.

For now, your magic wasn't really powerful. Your goal was to be like your mother, healing severe wounds completely only in a minute, and being able to cast spells like that for fifty times before her magic depleted and needed ether for replenishing it. She was a great crownsguard field medic, and you wanted to be like her, saving lifes on the battlefield.

The warm surrounded your hand as you chanted the spell. You stayed still like that for a few seconds, until you finished casting it. Huffing as you opened your eyes, you looked at his bandage covered wounds which you sure that they were almost healed now. You knew you couldn't completely heal it in one spell, but at least it wouldn't be as painful as before. It was really unfortunate that you couldn't cast the same spell on the same wounds consecutively. Your magic didn't work like that. And if it did, certainly you would already cast it ten times so the wounds disappear from his beautiful body.

Raising your head to look at the face of your lover, a smile bloomed on your face.

"Thanks." Cor kissed your lips and smiled at you.

"You're welcome, Sir." 

Cor chuckled hearing how you called him _'Sir'._ It was how you called him whenever you weren't in private space.

He circled one hand along your waist, gently pulling you into his embrace before kissing your lips. You closed your eyes, relishing the warmth and taste you hadn't sensed these past weeks. 

And when he pulled away his face to pause your kisses, you whispered, "I wish...I could be the field medic, sooner."

Cor chuckled, tucking some strands of your hair behind your ear, "Not that I'll be happy seeing you too close to the battlefield, though..." 

"You prefer not seeing me for weeks like this, huh?" You placed your hands around his neck.

"Better than being worried about your safety."

"We had discussed it, Cor. I'm applying."

"Let's see if the marshal would let you pass the exam." Cor smirked, definitely teasing you.

"You cruel." And before you could say any other words, Cor showered you with other kisses.

Of course you really wanted to argue with him, in case he was being stubborn again and seriously forbid you for being a field medic. But, for now you just wanted to take pleasure from the way he kissed you since you missed him so bad. And having Cor, hugging you with his half naked body, showering you with passionate kisses like this, you decided to postpone your arguments.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Feel free to give comments/concrit!  
> Have a nice day!


End file.
